spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fixer
__NOEDITSECTION__ With a ready smile and a firm handshake, the Fixer a master of the social labyrinth. He’s the ultimate negotiator, trafficking in goods, influence, and raw power. The Fixer brings a sense of destiny to his team, ensuring that they always see the best part of any deal. Attributes: Charisma and Intelligence are the Fixer’s two most important attributes, granting him the personality and intellect necessary to swim with the shrewdest of sharks. Core Ability 'Self-Promoter' When you succeed, you make sure everyone knows about it. At the end of each mission, your Reputation or Net Worth reward and that of each of your teammates increases by 1 or $50,000, respectively. Additionally, when you suffer an error with a skill check possessing the Disposition tag, the GC or an opposing character must spend 1 additional action die to activate it as a critical failure. Class Abilities 'The Hookup' You pride yourself on getting what people want, when and how they want it. At Level 1, each time you fail a Networking or Streetwise check and don’t suffer an error, you still succeed as long as the check DC (or your opponent’s check result) is equal to or less than your class level + 20. If more than 1 grade of success is possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. If you gain this ability from two or more classes, your relevant class levels are added together before you add 20 to determine the DC against which you automatically succeed. 'Let’s Deal I' At Level 2, instead of making an opposed Bureaucracy check, you may set your result to 1 higher than that of your opponent. This cannot result in an error or threat. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. 'Let’s Deal II' At Level 11, you may use this ability with opposed Bureaucracy and Impress checks. 'Let’s Deal III' At Level 19, you may use this ability with opposed Bureaucracy, Impress, and Sense Motive checks. 'Slick' At Levels 3, 7, 11, 15, and 19, you gain 2 additional acquaintance-grade contacts or 1 Style feat. 'Magnetism' Your personal presence and private connections grant you options unavailable to others. At Levels 4, 8, 12, 16 and 20, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may only be chosen once. *''Backup I:'' You maintain contact with diverse friends who can help out in a pinch. At Level 5, once per session, you may call upon a friend to assist you. This friend’s disposition toward you is Supportive. He shows up 1d6 hours after he’s summoned and helps with 1 task that may be completed by the end of the current scene. The friend is a Tier I NPC of any type, chosen when you summon him. He possesses a Grade VIII skill of your choice, as well as 1 Caliber I gear pick of your choice. This item leaves with the friend at the end of the current scene. *''Bulletproof Reputation:'' When you or one of your teammates loses Reputation or Net Worth due to exposure, the amount lost decreases by 1 or $50,000, respectively. You may use this ability a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice, but only once per loss. *''Favor for a Favor:'' You may use your connections to elicit assistance from someone within an organization who is otherwise resistant to bribery. When you make a Bureaucracy/Bribe check, you may bribe honorable characters without penalty. The skill check results and costs are determined as standard, except that the bribe money is not paid to the target but rather used to assist him in a way that he finds morally acceptable. You may use this ability a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice. *''Honey Trap: Before Strategies are chosen during each Conflict round of a seduction, you may force your opponent to choose a different Strategy than he chose during the last round. This ability may not be used if the target has no other option available to him. When you use this ability, you must also choose a different Strategy than you chose during the last round. *''Pull: You may choose Resource gear picks as if the mission’s Caliber were 1 higher. If the mission is Caliber V, you may instead gain 1 additional Caliber I Resource gear pick. *''Procure (city):'' You maintain a number of back channels through which you can quickly acquire gear. These channels may exist within your Faction, Freelance network, another organization, or a street market. During the Intel Phase of each mission, you may hold an additional 2 Reserve gear picks and/or Common Items (even if your Wisdom modifier is +0 or lower). Further, the delivery time for each Reserve gear pick decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded up). Finally, you may make Request checks as if the mission’s Caliber were 1 higher (maximum Caliber IV). *''Racket:'' Choose 1 Fixer class skill to become your “racket.” You gain a synergy bonus with Knowledge checks relevant to your racket equal to 1/2 your ranks in the chosen skill (rounded down). Further, the starting disposition toward you of all NPCs with 8 or more ranks in this skill automatically improves by 1 grade. 'Allure' Your personal charisma is undeniable. At Levels 5, 9, 13, and 17, your Charisma score increases by 1. 'Stockpile' At Level 6, once per mission during the Intel Phase, you may gain 1 temporary Gear feat of your choice until the end of the current mission. At Levels 12 and 18, you may use this ability 1 additional time per mission. 'Fast Talk' You could sell ice to an Eskimo. At Level 9, once per session, you may target 1 special NPC or 1 standard NPC squad and spend a number of rounds equal to the target’s Career Level speaking with them. This ability possesses the Hearing and Language tags. At the end of this period, the target’s disposition toward you increases by 3 grades until the end of the scene. If the target is a special NPC, he may make a Will save (DC 15 + your class level + your Charisma modifier), and with success, he ignores this effect. This ability may surpass the standard maximum disposition shift of 2 grades per mission. The disposition of the NPC or squad immediately returns to normal if you or any of your teammates make hostile or threatening actions toward them (e.g. drawing or raising a weapon). Thereafter, you may not use this ability to target the same NPC or squad for the duration of the current scene. At Level 15, you may use this ability 1 additional time per session. 'Filthy Rich I' You have deep pockets — and don’t mind spreading the wealth. At Level 10, at the start of each mission, your Wealth and that of each of your teammates increases by 2 until the end of the current mission. This ability may not increase any single character’s Wealth by more than 6, no many how many filthy rich abilities are involved. Further, these additional points may not be liquidated for Spending Cash, nor may they be retained in any fashion beyond the end of the current mission. 'Filthy Rich II' At Level 20, this ability’s Wealth bonus increases by an additional 2 (for a total bonus of 4), with the same restrictions. 'Nobody’s Fool' You’re a master manipulator who can exploit the machinations of others. At Level 14, when an opponent targets you with an Impress, Intimidate, or Manipulate check, his threat range decreases by 2. Further, the check becomes passive. Finally, if the check fails, you may choose the reaction your opponent sees, if any (this reaction need not be accurate). You may use this ability even when you’re unaware of the skill check. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes